Happy Birthday Maka I love you
by othvrlng
Summary: It's Maka's birthday and Soul decides to surprise her not only by breakfast, but with three words that could change their relationship forever. DISCLAIMER:I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm...ehh..." Maka mumbled as she slowly woke up. She squinted at the bright light. "What— what's with all the light??" she continued as the blob next to her bed slowly turned into Soul, who looked wide awake. "Di— did I sleep in?" Soul shook his head.

"No you didn't. It's 6."

"AM??" Maka nearly shouted before she burst out laughing. "Yeah, right. You? Up at **6AM? **ON A SATURDAY?HA!" She tried, but couldn't seem to stop laughing. Soul slightly glared at her before his gaze softened.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay I get it. It's not normal for me to be up at this time of day. I'd be out cold right now, but do you know what day it is today?" Maka looked at him, a little confused, before a look of recognition then awe came to her face. She blinked. It was Soul's turn to look confused. "What? Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Maka then became slightly irritated, but let it go.

"Sorry.. but... why would you?...wake up so early on my birthday? You never make such a big deal. You ALWAYS sleep in. And I'm not exaggerating. Why this time?" Soul slightly blushed when he realized that this really isn't something he'd normally do. He turned slightly redder when he remembered the reason for waking her up so early.

"I made you breakfast and..." he said cautiously.

"Oh my God, Soul! What'd you burn? Is it finally the end for our dishtowel? Did the flowers in vase's death come sooner than they thought?" Maka began to get up, but Soul stopped her.

"No! I just made you breakfast and I thought you might wanna have some before it got cold!" They sat in a moment of silence and Soul kept his head down, trying to hide the red color once again spreading across his face.

"Oh..." Maka said quietly. "Breakfast in bed?" Soul looked up at her, even more embarrased.

"Oh, uh, no, bu— but I can make it in bed if you want me to!" Maka looked at him in awe once again, not only because he was offering to bring her breakfast in bed, but also because he was blushing so much. Since when did Soul blush so much? Before she could any words out, Soul had gotten out of the room and left her there. _What was that all about? What's going on with him?_ Maka thought about this for a few minutes. "I'm back..." said Soul, trying to balance a tray of food in one hand, while opening the door with the other. Maka quickly caught sight of the food she'd been waiting for. What wasn't burnt? The bacon? Bacon's supposed to be burnt-ish. Maka shook her head a bit and quietly laughed to herself. "What's so funny?" Soul said, looking down at himself and the tray. Maka laughed some more at how self-conscious he seemed.

"Nothing." she said with a smirk on her face. Soul quickly came across the room to gently place the tray on her lap and then ran back out. _Huh?_ Soul dashed back in with another tray.

"Figured we could eat together..." Soul mumbled to Maka, who was playing with her food. "What? You don't like it? I can try to make something else..." Maka giggled and placed her hand on his, trying to make him stop babbling.

"Gosh, what's up with you today? You don't have to make anything else! You've done enough! The food is fine but apparently you aren't." Soul looked down at his feet as he tried to get the right words out.

"Sorry, I know its not like me. Its just..." Soul paused. "..I'll tell you later. Let's finish breakfast then maybe we could go out or something?" Maka was a little peeved. Soul wasn't acting like himself and it was driving her crazy. Sure the breakfast in bed was nice but not when Soul's not Soul. They ate breakfast quietly, and when they were done Soul took the trays to the kitchen. Maka then decided it was probably time for her to get up and ready for the day.

* * *

When Maka was fully dressed, Soul decided to change plans last minute. "You know, actually I'll take you out to dinner or something. Why don't you go out with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty? Or Blair?" Maka glared at him. "...What?" Soul said, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Nothing. I'll just go out with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Whatever. You go do whatever you want. Meet me for dinner or don't."

"Huh? No, I didn't mean for you to be offended! I want to spend the day with you, but I figured you might wanna spend it with some of your other friends!" Soul struggled to find what he'd say next.

"Like I said, whatever." with that, Maka walked out the door and was on her way to Tsubaki's. Soul slumped onto the couch. "You don't understand. I'm waiting to tell you I love you..." he said to the closed door. He sighed and tried to make plans for what to do when Maka came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!!!**

* * *

"Gahhhh!!! He's just so irritating! Why is he acting so weird? Ahhhh..." Maka told Tsubaki with a very annoyed look on her face. "I mean, why is he being so weird today of all days?? On my birthday?!" Tsubaki listened intently to what she was saying and to the rest of her explanation of what had happened.

"Well, maybe Soul's just nervous about something that's gonna happen?" Tsubaki told Maka at the end of her explanation.

"Yeah, but what is he so nervous about? That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't know... I guess I kinda overreacted...he was being really sweet actually. He's letting me be with my friends on my birthday, but I guess I was just mad he wouldn't tell me what was bugging him. He's not usually like this. He usually tells me what's up. It's not cool to keep secrets and Soul is big on that." Maka was pacing back and forth in Tsubaki's living room. It was strangely quiet since Black Star had gone out to bug Death the Kid. Maka had a pensative look on her face, trying to put the pieces together. "Ahhh!!! I don't know! I can't figure it out!"

"Ummm..." Tsubaki started.

"What?"

"Have you actually confronted him about acting so weird? Like, asked him straight out?"

"Yeah and he told me he'd tell me later..."

"Well then maybe you should go back there. I'm pretty sure he'll tell you since he thinks you're really mad at him..." Tsubaki said quietly. Maka looked up at Tsubaki.

"I guess you're right. If he doesn't tell me, I have ways of getting it out of him..." Maka said grabbing a book, with an evil grin on her face. "Thanks Tsubaki...see you later!"

* * *

"SOUL! I'M BACK!!!" Maka said as loud as she could. She heard some noises coming from Soul's room and wasn't sure what to make of them. Was he....struggling? With what? "Soul?" Maka said approaching his room.

"Don't come in! I thought you wouldn't be back until dinner!"

"Uhh..." Maka said slightly opening the door. She peeked inside. It REEKED of cologne. Cologne?? Once she got passed the smell she gasped. There were clothes thrown all over his room. "Um..Soul...are you...looking for something to wear for tonight?..." Soul blushed a little for what seemed to be the billionth time since this morning.

"Yeah..but it's okay I found something. Now can I change in peace?" Maka looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, um, yeah,uh, okay." Maka stuttered walking out of the room. _Okay. This is just weird. When does Soul have trouble finding something to wear? _Soul then came out of the room wearing...a suit?

"Alright. You ready to go?"

"Uh..umm..I thought we were going to dinner? It's only 3." Maka replied, confused.

"Yeah, I know. I thought maybe we could go see that stupid movie you've been wanting to see."

"Oh, um..okay, but, uh...aren't I a little underdressed?" She looked down at her simple shirt and pants and then back at Soul's suit.

"Nah, you're fine." Soul said, finally sounding more like himself.

"Well, let me change anyways. I can't be seen next to you if I look so...blah."

"Maka, you never look blah. You're beautiful." Soul mumbled slightly turning red and going back to the weird Soul Maka didn't know.

"What?" Maka asked, knowing perfectly well what he said, blushing a little herself.

"Um, nothing, just go change."

* * *

When Maka was done changing into her recently bought purple dress and slightly doing her hair, she went back out to meet Soul. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Soul got up from the couch to go and looked at her. He gasped with surprise and didn't know what to say. "What? Do I look bad? What's wrong?" Soul stuttered, trying to get the words out, not knowing how to describe it.

"You, uh, look....unbelievable." He said staring at her. Maka blushed and tried to regain composure.

"Right okay, well umm, we should go if we wanna make it to the 4 o' clock showing." Soul nodded and followed her out the door. Maka felt a little weird and realized that she was still red. _What's wrong with me now?_ She thought. Then it came to her and upon realization, she gasped. Soul didn't pay much attention and didn't realize that she'd managed to turn even brighter red. _I can't believe it...I...like...Soul._

_

* * *

_

**AN:****Alright so what'd you guys think? Sorry to leave you hanging, but if I'd written the rest of it you guys would probably be like when is this going to end???!!! I'll try to have the rest of it up by the end of this month, deal? Alright. Thanks for your support and reviews!!**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM SOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS. I know I promised you guys it would be up in December but I've just been so busy and having teen drama. You know how it is…but I'm going to try to have it up this weekend okay? I also have a serious case of writer's block so I am very truly sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In case I haven't said it enough already, I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.**

**AN: I'm sooo sorry you guys :/ I've been busy with school. okay sorry um so yeah at least I'm writing it now right? So here you have it…what you guys have all been waiting for…ughh but sorry ive had a serious case of writer's block so someone please find me a cure! This is all I got for now**

Maka waited nervously inside the theatre at her seat while Soul was getting them drinks and some popcorn. She had no idea why she felt so restless/desperate to be there and wanted to just get out of that situation. Okay well she did know why but the idea freaked her out. _This is crazy…how can I like Soul so much in a matter of…minutes? Just thinking about all this is making me blush..how am I supposed to sit next to him in a dark room and watch a movie without completely losing it?NO! It's okay…I've sat next to him before haven't I? In a theatre? Ugh..such bad timing. And he's been acting so weird lately too…What if he doesn't like me back? What am I saying? Of course he doesn't. I'm too uncool for him…_

"Maka? Are you okay? You don't look…well." Soul said, taking Maka completely off guard and practically making her fall out of her seat.

"HUH? OH…I mean oh..um yeah of course I'm fine. Why I don't look fine? I feel fine so I should look fine." Maka babbled.

"Umm…okay…?" Soul said, looking at her, not really believing what she said. He sat down next to her and the lights turned dark. He tried to look cool, but his palms got sweaty. _Crap…what should I do after dinner? Damn it! Ahh…when should I tell her? I can't wait. NO. I can. Cool people can wait and are chill until that moment. I bet their hands don't get all sweaty either…damn this is so not cool. _

Soul and Maka were both so lost in their thoughts that they both barely even paid attention to the movie. By the time it was over, they looked as though they had just finished watching a horror film. Soul, palms sweaty, Maka, eyes wide. "So, um, yeah we should get to those dinner reservations…*cough* um yeah…" Soul said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, right, yeah of course, we don't want to be late." Maka said, also trying to play things off as though she hadn't been thinking about her feelings the ENTIRE movie.

They both walked briskly down the street, facing forward, moving quietly. "So…how did you like the movie?" Maka asked Soul, who'd been used to the fast, quiet pace they'd been walking at and practically had a heart attack at the sound of her voice.

"HUH? *cough* um..it was good..I guess. I'm not really into those stupid chick flicks, I only came for your birthday, because seeing them any other time is totally uncool." Soul replied.

"Whatever! I bet you secretly watch them when I stay afterschool at the library!" Maka quickly defended, for she was a big fan of chick flicks. "Besides…I kinda liked the ending of this movie..how the girl ended up with her best friend…especially after all that time that they'd like each other…" she finished, trying to keep herself calm, suddenly realizing the situation. It had also just dawned on Soul what happened in the movie, which in response, his hands got even sweatier than before.

"Oh, yeah, whatever. That's actually pretty lame, but if you're into that then whatever. Stuff like that is so not cool…" Soul replied, who received a dirty look from Maka in response, but that ended the conversation. _Wow. How do I keep myself from just completely losing it? I'm going to end up just leaning over and kissing her and telling her I love her…that is not cool…it always happens in those stupid chick flicks!...but being unexpected and spontaneous is pretty awesome…NO! Resist…resist…_

Soul continued having inner arguments with himself for the rest of the walk, while Maka had some pretty similar ones. _Ahhh! Soul's so frustrating! Why Do I like Him? He drives me crazy, we can never agree, he does what he wants…this should infuriate me! WHY DO I LIKE HIM? AHHH! Yet, all the things that make me crazy, I don't think I could live without…*sigh* how am I going to keep this a secret?..._


	5. Chapter 4

**AU: I'm sorry about such a long wait you guys :\ but here is the end!**

* * *

About a block from the restaurant, Soul glanced down at his watch. "Shit.." he mumbled. Maka noticed the angry look on his face and began to worry.

"What's wrong?" she said trying to look into his face.

"Our reservation was for 5 o' clock. It's 5:20. After the first 15 minutes, they give your table away and we still have about 4 blocks to go. We're too late." Soul refused to meet her gaze and just glared at the ground.

"Oh…well um," she tried to think of something to say to salvage the rest of the night, "We can just go home and I'll cook us something…"

" No damn it! It was supposed to be there!..Ugh stupid restaurant! It was perfect there!" They both just stood there quietly, waiting to see what Soul would decide was best suited to do for the rest of the night. Soul tried to take a few breaths to calm himself. _It was perfect there…the perfect lighting, perfect view…to tell her I love her…_Soul took one last breath, before he looked up. "I have an idea. Come with me." With that, he grabbed her wrist and they ran to whatever place it was he thought of.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the park. "We're at the park What are we doing here?" Maka looked around curiously, wondering what he could possibly want to do here.

Soul seemed to be taking his time to answer the question. "…Yes we are. That's a brilliant observation, Maka, no wonder you're top of the class." He stood there quietly a few minutes gazing up at the setting sun. Maka looked at him full of confusion, trying to decide what was different about him tonight. Soul noticed this and chuckled. "Come sit with me Maka." He'd suddenly gained a bit more confidence tan what he had at the beginning of the night. He decided it was better to act as though he knew everything, although he himself really had no idea why he'd brought them to the park.

"Soul, I'm confused. This is my birthday and we're at the park. Please elaborate."

"Hmm…well…" He suddenly got an idea, "haven't you ever realized how beautiful the sunset is here?..Here, come with me to the bench." Soul started to become nervous once again, realizing what he was planning on doing soon. Maka herself started to get more nervous. _I can't believe he can make me feel this way…_

They both sat and the bench and Soul watched her carefully wanting to see her reaction to everything he said and did. He cleared his throat, preparing to give the speech he'd been planning on giving all day, and had backed out of almost as many times as he'd thought of giving it. "Maka…you and me…we've known each other a long time," he mentally slapped himself, knowing that was the stupidest way to begin. She hadn't seemed to notice so he continued, "I don't think I've always let you know this, but you mean a lot to me-" Maka suddenly became more interested and watched him carefully. "-sometimes I wonder what life would be like without you, but then I start to think, how is it possible to think of something like that when you are my life?" Soul quickly stopped, knowing this wasn't exactly the way he'd planned on saying it, and waited a couple of seconds before continuing. Maka was speechless, wanting to say something, but not knowing what it was she wanted to say.

"Soul…"

"Please, let me finish before you say anything. I need to say this. It's hard to keep it in," he then continued, "I know this may be a lot to take in, but I figured it would be a lot easier if I told you on your birthday. You know, add to our celebration. I know this could also completely kill our celebration too though, especially if you don't feel the same way. So, it's almost the end of our date, the end of the sunset, and now the end of my speech. Happy birthday, Maka. I love you." Soul held his breath waiting to see her react. Maka stared at him a while longer not knowing what to say. _OH MY GOD! Did Soul just tell me he loves me? I can't believe it. I need to…do something! I never thought this would happen, especially considering how uncool I am and everything. Never..I need to say something! Ahh..but what? _She abruptly threw herself at Soul, practically squeezing the life out of him.. Soul began to calm down, figuring that this meant she returned his feelings. He squeezed her just as hard and kissed her forehead. She then looked up at him and they looked into each others eyes and began to inch closer to each other. _**GRRRRRR. **_The trance was broken and Maka laughed. Soul looked down, embarrassed. "I can't help it. We haven't eaten dinner. My stomach has a right to complain.

"Yes it does, and I'm hungry too so we should probably get going, don't you think, Soul?" Maka looked at him and stood up.

"Yeah..I do." He got up and took her hand, which Maka blushed at, and they began their walk home.


End file.
